post assassin days
by Cate Goust
Summary: after being a assassin for several yaers sakura retuns to the village. what will happen to her and kakashi. what about naruto and susuke? kakasaku.


She was a skilled assassin the best she killed the people without even being in the room. Sakura had run away from home when she was 8 after the death of her parents and older sister. She began assassinations at the age of 11 no one knows who taught her or what but all kinds of rumors spread about the ex-konoichi. But now she was seen walking the streets of Kahonea no stop to get her they where too scared but they followed her all the way to the hokagas offices she let herself in. Tsunada stood calm and collect as the assassin entered the room about 25 black ops nervously trailing behind her.

"Long time, no see Tsunade sama" she could hear the sucking in of breath from all in the room. She couldn't help the grin that slipped on to her face.

Tsunade shard her smile, but quickly turned to a frown.

"let me guess you either excepted a job to kill me or, seeing as there isn't enough money, gold , or anything material you would take for my death , I'm going to guess you retiring from your life as a assassin."

Tsunade, your right like always, but you weren't completely right. Gran-gran is dead. And I'm tired of people coming to me requesting I kill myself not knowing it's me. Go figure."

Tsunade smiled and then nodded while her smile faded once again.

So she finally decided to kick the bucket, did she give you the scroll?"

"Yes I am the new keeper of the cat-nin scroll." again there was a nerves intake of breath but there was one person that was standing directly behind her that made a cough nose almost as if to cover a laugh, '_who dares to laugh at that?' _she turned to look at the offending culprit . All she clouds see was white hair from behind his mask.

'humph there can't be to many white haired nin around I'm sure to come across him somewhere.'

Tsunades chuckled brought my attention back to her. She had pulled some sake out from god knows where.

"Its noon and your drinking already, your habits are as bad as ever Tsunade sama." She was paying close attention to the ninja that had laughed at her without looking at him she could faintly hear a smile form on his lips '**I wander what they look like?**' 'whoo, sakura stop that before you get too into that kind of thing' no she wasn't a shy virgin kind of girl, but she did have binderies and lusting over a guy she hasn't seen meat or even know the name of is a bite over those binderies, besides who side she was lusting she just wandered what those lips felt 'STOP IT NOW'

"Sakura I see why your retiring, I think your losing your touch, your day dreaming over who knows what, just like a silly 18 year old girl." A crease formed between her brows her teeth clinched the room stiffened all except the guy behind her and the hokaga in front of her.

"Maybe you haven't noticed but I'm a 18 year old girl, so excuse me if I feel comfortable enough to act like it." Tsunade smiled.

"You feel comfortable with really up tight ambu who think you a threat to mine and potentially there own lives?"

"there not all nervous ambu that one" she pointed to the smiling ambu " is trying ridiculously hard not to laugh at me like I'm something amusing and if I'm a threat to any ones health it'd be his, because that is seriously annoying me, besides I'm comfortable in my home of kahona its my home and I protect it with my life if it came to it just like my parents" the annoying ambu finally quit smiling, it dropped so fast she swore she could hear it hit the floor. his back straitened in show of respect.

"Protecting kahona you say, how so?"

"Never accepting a job to kill anyone from kahona unless they were a seacret theart to kahona." A ambu , probly a family member, spoke up bravely

"what about myka soto she did nothing wrong she was innocent." sakura hated it when people double guessed her judgment. But oh wall what can you do about the ignorant. She poled out a file folder from her the bag over her shoulder.

"soto , soto myka, ah here it is she was pretty, I keep a picture and a thorough report of their crimes and if necessary pictures of them committing it." she held on to the paper in her hand and handed the rest to Tsunada.

"miss, soto had commited tresen agenst kahona she was secretly seducing guards and along thieves in, then split there profit with her, this of course isn't enough to kill her for at least it wasn't till she let orochimaru in, and continued to allow s rank ninjas in to the village she even help itachi in on several accounts to "visit" his baby brother, oh and if you look under his name you will learn of his frightenly large brother complex, explaining why he didn't kill him."

That seemed to be too much for Tsunada because she burst out in wild laughter even the white haired ambu was chuckling. After she could breathe again she asked

"What else do you know about the uchia family?"

Sakura pulled out another file folder and handed it to her

"this is everything I learned about everyone I ever got a job offer from that I rejected, if you look under uchiha you will find approximately, last time I counted 146 requests for the young uchia boys head on a silver platter and 87 of them are from orochmaru himself, there is also any dirt I was given about them, also."

"You have a lot of info on sasuka uchia some vary interesting info, at that who was your supplier?"

"Tsunade sama, I told you itachi has a brother complex."

"So he just told all this stuff to you, about his brother?"

"Yes"

"amazing!" she shouted after reading something particularly good about the uchia boy "I didn't know he liked that person" Tsunade looked around as if seeing for the first time "what are you all doing here. Leave! Now!" every one began to file out of the room. "Except you."

The white haired ambu stopped the sighed and slumped in defeat. Now she was going to find out who was behind the ambu mask. After every one had left sakura turned to Tsunade and asked

"Who is this?"

"Why sakura I don't know why don't you ask itachi he might know or you could look in your nifty little folders I'm sure he has his own." _So this person is in high demand_. For reason she didn't like that _oh ill figure out why that bugs me later._

Sakura decided to gain as much information an him as possible. She turnd and took a deep breath through her nose. He smelled of the time right before it rains she smelt deeper there was a slight smell of dog but it smelled good on him, for some reason and, she liked it. _Okay sakura think who would be in high demand and have white hair and dogs? _The dog tied it all together

"hatake kakashi." then he spoke

"You guessed right I was hoping I wasn't that easy to figure out how, did you know."

Sakura had to pull herself together so what if his voice sent shivers down her back. "It wasn't hard, who else is in high demand with white hair."

"diraya."

"I know deriya personally and you are not him on top of that no one else you can think of has 'oder la dog', white hair, high demand, and carries icha icha with him. Most people leave their porn at home under the bed."

"sakura good to know you two are getting along good because starting tomorrow you two are to be partners on just about everything."

"What?"

"I don't need a partner you know that."

"No you don't need one…"

"I don't need a partner either!"

"No you don't but you need someone how can keep up with you , both of you do and I think it might work out between you two."

"Are sure he/she can keep up" they both said at the same time.

"I'm sure but if you're still not then I want you two to go to training ground 7 tomorrow at seven in the morning"

"Okay but where am I staying?"

"with kakashi of course until you get a place of you own…oh and sakura I'm going to need you bag real quick the ambu won't be happy to hear you left without being searched." she pulled out another folder

"I'm going to keep these so we can file the info then I'll give it back." she pulled out four weapon scrolls

"those are my life please don't take them"

"How many do you have?"

"Over 500, there my babies I polish them every day." then she pulled out a small package. Her eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh that is vary, vary, special and delicate and expensive and if anything happens to it I will be in major trouble, there is only one copy the dead line is in a week and there is no way he could get his lazy ass to get it in time."

"what is it?"

"_it's _the new and unpublished next book in a very good book series that a lot of people pay lots of money for."

"Why do you have it?"

"Because I get to read all of the books first or else I spread his dirty little secrets."

"who's dirty little secrets?"

"dry dry's" she drop's the book like it was a germ. She could hear the confuse on his face which was why she had called him that.

"Be careful with that!"

"I can't believe I touched that."

"Do I get to be let in on the secret?"

"No!"

"Okay sakura your clear now go rest."

"tha- okay Tsunade-sama" then she turned to leave once outside the room she turn to kakashi.

"sakura haruno you can call me sakura. Just sakura. I won't be living with you for too long I have more then enough money for a house I just have to find one and thank you so much for taking me in to your home." _Stop it! Your babbling_ !

"That's fine I have students to train so you can do whatever until then."

"You have students! Can I come?"

"You can do whatever you want." so, she followed him to training ground 3 where two people her age stood.

"What are you doing here naruto, sasuke?"

"kakashi, kakashi, there you are I figured I could try the bell thing again we haven't done it scenes we were your students."

"And where are my students?"

"They got tired of waiting and left. Said something about a bad excuse. You don't change do you?"

"I have a reason I had to escort sakura here to the hokagas office look I'm not lying she's right here." he turned around only to see a empty air. "Dimmit that's not funny sakura"

"hehe I thinks it's fun come on can any of you men live up to your expectations? Sasuke your brothers proud of you progress. Naruto how is the deamon today? Kakashi you probly don't know how icha icha love ends and you won't unless you find Me." kakashi looked in his waist pouch but it was missing._ When did she do that?!_ Her voice was echoing every were around them they couldn't get a good ideal of which way she was.

"sakura this is not funny! Stop this now!" but it was too late naruto and sasuke were all ready splitting up off to find her. Kakashi growled and sped off too. If she did anything to his book the gods could do nothing to help her.

_And so that how to get under their skin to the extreme. _Sakura walk in to a opening in plan sight.5 kunai came from her right in the blink of an eye she pulled out a kunai block the offending weapons . She had to remind herself not to get serious or someone would die.


End file.
